


Caught In The Act

by Onyxim



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Archer Reference, Awkward Sexual Situations, Caught, Established Relationship, Humor, I thought this was funny, M/M, Poor Dick though, Short, So I made it happen yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyxim/pseuds/Onyxim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick hears something he really wishes he didn't hear.</p><p> </p><p>If you watch the TV show Archer, you get the reference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In The Act

**Author's Note:**

> If someone wants to rewrite this and make it better (or longer) or something, bE MY GUESt

Dick had been walking down the long hallways of Wayne Enterprises, flipping through the paper clipped to his clipboard, occasionally checking up on some new employees. He frowned when he came upon a particular paper. "Dammit," he murmured to himself and set off to find Bruce. 

"Bruce?" he called once he turned into the hallway that led to one of Bruce's smaller office. He didn't get an answer, so he tried again. "Bruce?"

"Yes." 

It was Bruce's voice, and it echoed from one of the rooms, but Dick couldn't be sure which one.

"Uh, sorry to bother you, are you busy?" he listened to one of the doors. 

"Yes." 

"Oh. 'Cause it says here that the secretary that was hired just handed in her resignation. . . I was wondering if you wanted me to work on a new secretary or you wanted to handle it?"

"Yes," called out Bruce a little louder. 

Dick frowned, stopping at a door where the voice had come from. 

"Are you alright, Bruce?" 

"Yes." 

"No, seriously, I've never heard you say 'yes' so many times in a row." He squinted a bit, leaning to press his ear to the door. "Bruce?" 

"Yes. Yes. Yes!" 

Dick picked the lock to the door with the extra kit he kept in his pocket. "Jesus, Bruce, I heard you, I'm not deaf. I'm just--" 

He paused, eyes widening when he pushed open the door. 

"Going to vomit." 

Bruce and Clark stopped what they were doing and gawked.

"I'm going to vomit." 

Both Bruce and Clark had their pants down, Clark was standing behind Bruce, who was bent over the desk with the other's hand between his shoulder blades. Dick leaned against the doorframe for support, a disgusted look on his face.

"What are you going on about?" Tim chose that exact moment to walk by, and when he took in the scene before him, he blinked and shook his head in what looked like disappointment. "Get a room, you two." He rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving Dick still standing there and looking conflicted between nauseous and traumatized.

Bruce sighed, propping an elbow on the table and leaning his head onto his palm. "We did."


End file.
